Sailor gamer star
by Desteny star
Summary: This is a cross over of Sailor moon and video games characters. This story is settled after the scouts defeated Galixia. Now they are living normal live. Until a new evil appears in other worlds. Story better than summary, full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: My imagination has been acting up these past few days. This is my version of sailor moon cross version where video game characters are the sailor scouts except one of them, I am going to combine both elements of the sailor moon manga and anime. Please read the summary and I don't own any of the characters except my made up ones.  
**

**Summary: Sailor moon and the sailor scouts have already defeated their enemy's and now they have settled down to live normal lives. Suddenly both Sailor Pluto, Sailor saturn and Sailor Mars sense that a new enemy has been awaken, neither of the sailor scouts can fight it cause that enemy is in another dimension and their powers don't work there. But all hope is not lost for those dimensions cause a new champion of justice has been chosen to fight off the enemy, her name is Sailor gamer star. Now a new adventure is about to begin.**

**A new gamer star has been born:**

Months has passed and earth is at peace, Rei was sitting in a room of the shrine, fire was light in front of her, there was more to her than just a priestess, she is the sailor soldier of passion and flames, blesses by the planet of Mars, she is Sailor mars.  
Ever since she and the other sailor scouts defeated their last enemy Galixia they though everything was going to be back to normal, but Rei was always skeptical so once a week she would stay and meditate hoping that everything was normal.  
For the past few weeks nothing out of the ordinary has been reported, that is until she has done for the past few days Rei was meditating, suddenly something happened.  
The fire went out,  
"Hu?" said Rei softly as she went closer to where the fire had been to check what could have caused the reason of it to go out, no sooner than she got a foot closer the fire came back on, the flames burst out creating a giant ball of fire, in it an image started appearing.  
At first to Rai though that the image was Sailor moon, but then details started to come out, she looked like Sailor moon but she wasn't, she had her odango (Buns) but her hair reached a few inches bellow her shoulder, her sailor suit was like sailor moons first outfit combined with her super outfit, her sleeves were petal like like Sailor moons super outfit, her skirt is a dark blue with gray stripe, her bow is a grayish light blue, her boots were low heel and a star on them instead of crescent moons and her earrings, brooch and jewelry had stars instead of crescent moons the other thing she was wearing was sailor V's mask only that it was white instead of red.  
The flame went out,  
"Who are you?" though Rei.

Meanwhile:

The other scouts were relaxing at their home, their group composes of Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru and little Hotaru, they may seem normal to other but like Rei they are sailor scouts, right now they were sitting in their kitchen while Hotaru was sleeping in her bed,  
"Setsuna, do you think its all over?" asked Michiru,  
"Its supposed to be, why do you ask?" said Setsuna, Michiru tooked at her talisman which is a mirror gently with her hands and said  
" I don't know why but my mirror starting to detect an evil presence",  
"But how can that be possible, we defeated Galixia" said Haruka, no sooner than he said that Hotaru entered the room,  
"Hotaru why are you up?" asked Michiru worried.  
Hotaru didn't answer at first, her eyes keep a distant stare like she wasn't there but in another place finally she spoke  
"A new enemy has appeared, worlds are crying out for help, we cannot go to help, a new champion of justice appears, Sailor gamer star" with that they knew that there was trouble a foot.

Two days later:

Serena, Rei, Minako, Amy, Makoto, Darien and Chibiusa which sh has come to visit were in the temple with the outer scouts to discuss their situation,  
"So who is this Sailor gamer star?" asked Amy,  
"I saw her in the fire, but I didn't knew her name until you guys told me" said Rei, Setsuna held her staff and she said  
"I managed to localize her, she lives on another dimension, in that dimension they know about us but they don't know that we exist", Luna was worried about the enemy if they knew nothing of its existence then how are they going to fight it,  
"So what can we do, we can't just leave all those worlds to die" said Minako.  
"I hate to say this but since their located in other dimensions your powers will be useless against the enemy" said Artimiss, Luna nodded  
" The hest choice is that I go and help Sailor gamer star" she said, Chibiusa looked worried at Luna  
"Luna are you sure you want to do this?" she asked,  
"Come on now I trained Serena, how hard can training Sailor gamer star be?" Luna said, but deep inside she hopped that Sailor gamer star would be easier to train than Serena,  
"Its settled then" said Darien, Setsuna looked at Luna and said  
"Luna you'll be leaving tomorrow", Luna nodded and said  
"I'll be ready as I'll ever be" with that everything was done.

The next morning:

Luna woke up with a start, she took a moment to make sure she had everything, last night she and the sailor scouts were busy making a transformation brooch, pens, wand and a few other items, since Sailor gamer star existed then other sailor scouts probably existed too.  
Now she was ready.  
In a park waiting were the sailor scouts, Luna appeared, Setsuna gave her a key, it was similar to Chibiusas key only that it was a silvery gray and the gem was blue,  
"Luna please be careful" said Serena,  
"When you come back tell us everything" said Minako,  
"Do your best" said Chibiusa, Luna nodded and she said  
"I will", then with that she was gone to a place unknown to any of them.

In the real world:

It was in America, in a house like any other, it was a two story house with a fairly large back yard, in this house lives a family of four, a mother named Jen, a father called Dave, a younger sibling named Hunter and lets not forget about the older sister named Destiny.  
The alarm clock rang waking fourteen year old Destiny from a good night sleep, she turned the alarm off, brushed her brown hair and tied it into the odango (Buns) style Serena does, her hair reached a few inches bellow her shoulder and then she put on her school uniform, like the schools in japan she wore a sailor uniform like Serena.  
Destiny and Serena were different from one another, for example Destiny was never late for school, she always had good grades like a A's and B's, she was a little bit braver too, but that didn't meant that they had nothing in common, the things that they do have in common are that Destiny is emotional and she is clumsy.  
Once ready Destiny looked at the clock one more time before leaving her room, after she had breakfast Destiny shouted  
"Mom I am going to school!" she took her lunch, book case and left the house.  
It was a clear Friday morning, not a cloud in the sky, taking a deep breath Destiny inhaled the breath of a good morning, suddenly something landed on her head,  
"Yaaaaaaaaaa" screamed Destiny as she grabbed whatever it was an took it off her face.  
Now more calm Destiny looked at it, what had landed on her was a...  
"A cat?" Destiny said out loud as she stared at the cat and the cat stared at her, but what really caught her attention was the crescent moon on the cats forehead,  
"Hey there kitty" said Destiny as she tried to pet the cat, it backed away,  
"Don't worry its okay" said Destiny as she opened her lunch box and took a piece of tuna sandwich and gave it to the cat.  
The cat didn't move,  
"Okay its there if you want it" said Destiny as she resumed her walk to her school.  
The cat was none other than Luna  
"Interesting" she said as she watched Destiny go.

Later that day:

Destiny was walking back home with her friend Alice,  
"Hey did you hear there is a new video game in the arcade" said Alice,  
"Ya I know I can hardly wait to play it" said Destiny exited,  
"I can soo totally beat your score" teased Alice playfully,  
"Not if I beat yours first" said Destiny and with that she took off running,  
"Hey your cheating" said Alice as she ran after her until they reached the arcade.  
As soon as they entered Destiny stopped and looked behind, there was the same cat she saw that morning,  
"Are you following me?" though Destiny,  
"Hey Destiny I forgot to give you this" said Alice, she gave her a pass,  
"A pass for your mothers modeling show tomorrow" said Destiny exited,  
"Yes my mother is showing off her latest designs in dresses" said Alice sharing her excitement,  
"Dresses I love dresses" said Destiny, she looked at her clock and said  
"Ugh I have to go, I have to be home to finish my report its due Monday" with that she left Alice,  
"See you tomorrow" called Alice.  
Destiny had gone a few blocks, almost close to her home, then she stopped to stare at a store with a poster of Sailor moon,  
"It must be exiting to go around and save the world, you get to meet friends and do amazing things not like my dull life" said Destiny staring at the poter, she looked down and said  
"Who am I kidding this is the real world, stuff like that never happens here", she turned around and left for her house not noticing the cat was following her,  
"This girl, she is the one" though Luna.  
Destiny reached her house,  
"Mom I'll be in my room" Destiny shouted as she went upstairs,  
"Okay sweety dinner will be ready in an minute" called her mom, Cassidy closed the door of her room and turned on her computer, after finding a document she began to finish her report, after an hour or so it was done,  
"Finally" though Destiny as she saved and turned off the computer,  
"Destiny dinner is ready" she heard her mom shout,  
"Okay" Destiny shouted as she went downstairs.  
In the dining room was her mother and her brother, her mom has strait long blond hair, pale skin and brown eyes, she was wearing a white shirt and a pair of pants, her bother looked the same as her, he was wearing a green shirt with red sleeves and jeans, it seems that her mothers looks are the stronger gene in the family.  
Destiny sat down and had dinner, it was chicken with mash potatoes and gravy,  
"Destiny did you finish your report?" asked her mother as she and Destiny washed their dishes,  
"Yes mom" answered Destiny with that she went up to her room again.  
Laying down on her bed Destiny though  
"My stomach is full, all I need now is a little nap" no sooner than she though that she fell asleep.

In Destiny's dream:

"Beep",  
"Hu?" though Destiny as she looked, there she was wearing a sailor suit like Sailor moon,  
"That's me, I am Sailor moon" though Destiny happily, she moved ahead where a bad guy was,  
"Okay I got him" though Destiny as she used her wand to destroy the enemy, suddenly...

In the real world:

The slam of her windows closing woke Destiny up from her dream, looking ahead she saw the same cat that she saw this morning,  
"Uh what are you doing here?" asked Destiny and to her surprise the cat spoke,  
"I came here to see you Destiny of coarse", Destiny freaked out  
"A talking cat, Alice is right I have been studying too hard" said Destiny as she nearly fell from her bed.  
Luna cleared her through and said  
"I am Luna, I have been sent to guide you on your missions, at first I wasn't sure if it was you but after watching you closely I see that you are a chosen sailor scout" she took a pause and stared at Destiny.  
Destiny placed her head on her bed and said  
"I am dreaming, this is a dream, I just fell asleep",  
"This is no dream" said Luna before she sighted and said  
"I can prove it to you" she leaped into the air and materialized something, it fell on the a few inches away from Destiny's head,  
"What is that?" asked Destiny lifting her head and staring at the present, it is a round brooch like the first one sailor moon ever got only that it was silver and instead of a cresent moon it had a star and the gem is dark blue not pink,  
"Its a special brooch just for you" said Luna,  
"For me" said Destiny as she took the brooch,  
"Yes, it is a transformation device that will allow you to transform into the sailor soldier of justice and hope, you are Sailor gamer star" said Luna.  
Looking at Luna Destiny said  
"Let me guess I have to fight enemies that the police can't fight", Luna nodded,  
"Okay I am really hoping this is a dream" said Destiny,  
"Its no dream" said Luna sighting,  
"So when do I start?" asked Destiny,  
"You already have" said Luna.

Meanwhile in a Colosseum:

Alice mother's Rachel was busy preparing for the show tomorrow, right now she was talking to her daughter through her cell phone,  
"Honey I'm soo sorry, I have to stay up late" she said,  
"Its okay, do you need anything?, what can I bring you tomorrow?" asked Alice, her mom though for a moment and answered  
"can you please bring me one of subways finger sandwich",  
"Sure why not" said Alice and with that she hang up.  
There was a sound, Rachel looked behind and said  
"Who's there?".  
Suddenly something attacked her...

**To be continued.........**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1, part 2:**

**Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter of the story.**

**First battle, first monster:**

It was morning, about seven or maybe eight am, Destiny's brown eyes fluttered open, she sat up scratch her head and looking around her room she though  
"Was it all a dream?", her sight settled on the end of her bed, sleeping on it was Luna the talking cat and on her desk was her brooch.  
Taking Destiny stood up waking up Luna,  
"Shouldn't you be preparing for school" she yawned,  
"Its Saturday, we don't have school" said Destiny as she fixed her hair,  
"Oh sorry, my calender is a bit mixed up" said Luna as she hopped off of Destiny's bed,  
"Its okay" said Destiny as she took her clothes for the day, it was a red shirt with a hood, a dark gold jean short jumper and sneakers, once ready they went downstairs and into the kitchen, there Destiny found a note which said  
"Dear Destiny, I'm off to buy groceries be back soon, love mom", looking at Luna Destiny asked  
"So uh what would you like for breakfast?", Luna though before she asked  
"What do you have?",  
"Well we have pancakes, sausages, oatmeal, cereal, I think that's it" answered Destiny,  
"I think I'll take the oatmeal" said Luna, Destiny set off preparing the oatmeal soon it was ready and steaming deliciously, she served herself and Luna a bowl,  
"Luna would you like some honey with your oatmeal?" asked Destiny as she set the bowl on the ground,  
"Yes please" answered Luna,  
"Its hot" warned Destiny as she poured some honey on Luna's oat meal.  
Once they finished Destiny washed their bowls and set them on the sink,  
"So Luna where is this enemy that I have to fight?" asked Destiny, Luna looked and said  
"It could be any one or any thing so be on your guard" with that she left.

In the Colosseum:

Alice entered quite cheerful, she was holding a green bag that had the finger sandwich her mother had requested, using her pass she entered her mothers work room, there was her mother, but there was something different about her, Alice just couldn't put her finger on it.  
Her mother looked at her, her face made her look like she was made out of stone her tone was anything but friendly  
"What are you doing here?, you know this is a private room" she said, Alice was beginning to doubt that that person was her mother  
"Uh mom its me" Alice said looking at her.  
Her mothers face changed  
"Oh honey, I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you" she said using a fake sugary tone that Alice noticed,  
"Okay mom" she said holding the bag and added  
"Here is the thing you wanted", she looked at her and said  
"I didn't ask for anything", Alice looked at her and said  
"You did last night, don't you remember", her "Mothers" look changed  
"Oh I did. well then give it here" she reach to grab it but Alice backed away,  
"Before I give it to you tell me what did you ask for" Alice said,  
"Give it here honey, mommy is a very busy person" said the woman.  
Alice was sure that person was not her mother so  
"Your not my mother!" she screamed, but the imposer sprayed a purple smoke at her and she passed out.  
"Good work my minion, she almost discovered us, continue with the plan" said a voice,  
"Yes master" she said smiling an evil smile.  
What she didn't knew was that somebody was watching her and that somebody was none other than Luna,  
"I have to tell Sailor gamer star" though Luna as she ran outside.  
There was no need to look for Destiny cause she fell from someplace and landed on Luna,  
"Destiny" Luna moaned with pain,  
"Oh I'm sorry" said Destiny as she got off of Luna.  
Standing on all fours again Luna asked  
"Destiny what were you doing?",  
"I'm sorry Luna its just that my friend is in danger, I didn't see it but I sense it some how and thanks to my luck I forgot my pass at my house" answered Destiny with a sad tone.  
Luna looked at Destiny then at the post she tried to climb,  
"I can see why your a sailor soldier" she said,  
"Luna how can I get in?" asked Destiny, with a smile Luna said  
"Follow me".  
She took Destiny to a window where they can see all the models preparing for their show,  
"This is great, but how is this get me in?" asked Destiny.  
Luna took a leap and a tool materialized in front of her,  
"What is this?" asked Destiny as she took the pen, it looked a lot like Sailor moons transformation pen only that it is gray and jewel on top is dark blue,  
"It is a very powerful transformation tool, it can change you into anybody you want" answered Luna,  
"Wow I am really going to like this pen" said Destiny with a smile,  
"Just say star power and what you want to be transformed into" instructed Luna.  
Destiny smiled as she raised her pen and shouted  
"Star power, transform me into a beautiful model", the jewel on the pen began to glow, Destiny's clothes began to melt away into new features, her hair began to style itself until the transformation was done.  
Destiny looked at herself,  
"Wow it worked" she giggled, she was wearing a beautiful long gray dress with a huge bow tide on her back, a necklace of pearls, silver hoop earrings, her hair is tied on a bun with a rose pin.  
"Okay now lets get to work" said Luna, Destiny took Luna and entered the Colosseum, the guards let her through, Destiny smiled at Luna and Luna smiled back  
"Destiny is doing better than Serena did her first time" though Luna.

A few minuted later:

The modeling event had just started, everybody was busy looking at the models, talking on the phone or taking pictures, then one they were all out Rachel came in and sprayed purple smoke at all the audience and the models, the smoke drained their energy and they all passed out,  
"This was too easy" though "Rachel" as she looked around quite pleased with what she saw,  
"Stop it right there!" shouted a voice, looking at the audience she saw a girl and her cat running down the stairs until the girl stopped,  
"You why doesn't the smoke affect you?" Rachel asked,  
"Cause...cause" said Destiny looked at Luna as asked softly  
"Uh Luna, why?", Luna sighted and said  
"Cause your a soldier",  
"Cause I'm a soldier" said Destiny bravely.  
Rachel smiled, a figure came from behind the stage, Destiny knew who he was, but how can he exist?, that figure was none other than Weavel from the Metroid Games,  
"So you are" Weavel said before he ordered  
"Splicer destroy this pathetic excuse for a sailor soldier!".  
Rachel began to change, she twisted and shrunk until she became one of those Splicers you see in the Bioshock game, she was mostly bones, her skin was deadly pale almost like she was something dead, her eyes were sunken in, she had a hook on her hand, her green dress was faded and torn apart, her short dark hair was all dirty and she wore a bunny mask,  
"Come here you little brat" she shouted with a raspy voice before she attacked Destiny at full speed, Destiny screamed before she ran away, luckily the Splicer got its hook stuck on the floor.  
Destiny ran outside of the room,  
"Destiny now transform into Sailor gamer star" instructed Luna,  
"But how?" cried Destiny as she stopped,  
"Say Star prism power- make up" said Luna.  
Destiny looked more braver as she took her brooch she had and shouted  
"Star prism power- make up".  
Her brooch began to glow, Destiny placed it on her chest, her clothes melted away, grayish lite blue ribbons began to settle in, first it settled on her chest, then her hands and finally on her legs, her skirt formed then her jewelery.  
The transformation is complete, Destiny was now Sailor gamer star,  
"Wow" said Destiny a she looked at herself, she her sleeves were petal like, her back and front bow are grayish blue, her skirt is dark blue with a gray stripe, her low heel boots are grayish blue with a star on them, her long gloves are white, she had a mask that looked like the one sailor v used except it was white, her ear rings are stars and on her hair she had two pins, the round things sailor moon had on her buns only they are blue and she had a tiara like sailor moon the color of the gem is white.  
The Splicer came, she didn't recognized Destiny  
"Who are you?!" she questioned, Destiny looked without fear and said  
"I am the soldier of hope, the champion of justice, I am Sailor Gamer star and in the name of the stars I shall punish you", she did the same pose and movement that sailor moon does.  
The Splicer didn't bother se attacked head on, Sailor gamer star dodge  
"Luna what do I do?" she cried, Sailor gamer star has never been in a situation like this,  
"Fight Sailor gamer star, fight, it is your destiny to fight enemies like this" said Luna,  
"But how?" cried Sailor gamer star as she dodge a close attack of the Splicer,  
"Believe in yourself, the sailor soldier within you will teach you how to fight" said Luna.  
Sailor Gamer star was cornered there was no way to escape from this attack,  
"I'm going to die!" she though as the enemy was ready to attack but there was a change,  
"No I am not, I will not lose" she though bravely, the gem on her tiara sparkled, the Splicer did another charge attack but Sailor gamer star knew what to do, she jumped higher than she though she could did a front flip and landed gracefully on the ground while the Splicer got his hook stuck on the wall,  
"Sailor gamer star used your tiara" instructed Luna,  
"Got it" said Sailor gamer star as she took her tiara, it began to pulse with energy as she took it off and she shouted as she threw it  
"Star tiara boomerang attack" it hit the Splicer who never got the hook off an with that it turned into nothing but a pile of dust,  
"I did it" shouted Sailor gamer star happily.  
"I didn't find what came here to find, but I did find something interesting" said a voice, looking up Sailor gamer star couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was Tuxedo mask, she knew it wasn't the real one cause this one wore a dark blue tuxedo, he didn't have a top hat like the real one did, he had the hat that he wore when he was the legendary moonlight knight but because of the distance Sailor gamer star didn't see his eyes,  
"Tuxedo mask" shouted Luna shocked, the man smiled and shook his head  
"I am Tuxedo gamer mask" he said correcting Luna and added looking at Sailor gamer star  
"I will never forget our encounter" with that he left.  
Luna looked up and wondered, was he the same Tuxedo mask or he was a a different one and if he was then who was he?, Sailor gamer star turned red as she said dreamily  
"He is soo mysterious, but he is soo cool", Luna looked at Sailor gamer star it was pretty obvious that like sailor moon she too had just fallen in love with Tuxedo gamer mask.

Outside on top of the Colosseum roof:

Sailor Gamer star was staring at the town from it,  
"Destiny for a first timer you did well, but be careful there will be battles more dangerous and fierce than this one" said Luna,  
"I know Luna and I am ready" said Sailor gamer star.  
Images started appearing on her head, they were all of sailor soldiers that might help her on her journey.

**To be continued.....**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

**Authors note: Hey guys guess what, in this chapter a new ally comes to help Sailor gamer star and she got to visit a whole new world get to visit.**

**New world, new ally:**

Somewhere unknown:

It was a dark and dangerous place where a familiar someone was plotting against the sailor soldier of justice and hope Sailor gamer star.  
Weavel walked back and forward thinking of a way to steal more energy from people without being stopped by that meddling Sailor gamer star, that is when the idea hit him,  
"While she is busy protecting her world I'll be stealing energy from another world soon I'll have enough energy" he though evilly and he knew exactly where and how he was going to do it.

Next morning:

Destiny was really hyped, yesterdays battle with the Splicer was the scariest yet coolest battle she ever got and her only one, right now she was making some cookies,  
"Luna are there other sailor scouts out there?" she asked as she took the cookies out of the oven,  
"Yes Destiny, now on to busyness today we need to travel to another dimension" said Luna as she stood up from her position.  
Destiny took out the cookie tray and set it on the counter to cool,  
"Okay lets pay a visit to that place" said Destiny,  
"Come on now follow me" said Luna as she began to walk away and Destiny followed.  
Destiny followed Luna to the park a few blocks away from her house, there Luna took her key and held it on her mouth,  
"Destiny transform" she ordered,  
"Okay" said Destiny kinda confused, after looking around to make sure nobody was around Destiny took out her brooch and shouted  
"Star prism power- make up!" she transformed into Sailor gamer star, she looked around one more time to make sure nobody saw her,  
"Okay what do we do now?"asked Sailor gamer star, holding the key Luna said  
"Concentrate in where we want to go, concentrate on taking us to the real of the chosen sailor warrior", she closed her eyes and concentrated, the key began to glow as she did, the glow intensified and when it was gone so were Sailor gamer star and Luna.

In Haven city:

Destiny opened her eyes to realize that she was no where near america now, she was in an ally looking at the end of it she saw people, but to her surprise all of them had long pointy ears,  
"Uh Luna am I..." began Destiny as she looked at Luna, she had turned into a lynx like cat but her fur is yellow with black spots and the tip of her tail and ears are white,  
"Yes we are in another dimension" answered Luna, Destiny looked shocked and said  
"So I am in Haven city",  
"You know this place" said Luna quite surprised.  
Destiny took her time and looked at herself, she had shorts, boots, fingerless gloves, a black shirt underneath a sleeveless jacket, the jacket had a small slender white bow and on the middle on the bow was her brooch, after looking she touched her ears to find that they were pointy and long just like everybody on this city  
"Ya, but its not suppose to...." Destiny began but she never finished cause a voice interrupted her  
"Who are you talking to" the voice was filled with curiosity, Destiny looked behind and saw it was the voice of a girl, she was had her age probably one year older, her short green hair matched her green eyes with shone with curiosity, her skin was pale and flawless, she had a white shirt, pants with suspenders, goggles hanged from her neck, shoes and gloves, this person was none other than Keira.  
"I said who are you talking too?" Keira asked again, Destiny grew nervous so she stammered  
"I was talking to my cat Luna" she pointed at Luna,  
"Oh is this your cat" said Keira as she walked closer, she kneel and ran her fingers carefully through Luna's fur,  
"That's weird Luna never likes strangers" said Destiny as Luna purred in delight.  
"What is this energy coming from this girl?" though Luna, she could sense Keiras energy, it was familiar,  
"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself" said Keira as she stood up again and said  
"Hy I'm Keira" she extended her hand,  
"My name is Destiny" said Destiny taking Keiras hand,  
"So what brings you here?" asked Keira,  
"Sorry I am kinda lost over here" admitted Destiny, Keira looked at her and said  
"Its okay I'm going to my garage, I need to do something",  
"Can I accompany you?" asked Destiny as she took Luna from the ground,  
"Sure why not" said keira, after making sure Luna was comfortable Destiny began to follow Keira.  
"Destiny I am sensing a lot of energy emetating from Keira" Luna whispered,  
"Should I worry?" asked Destiny softly as she slowed down,  
"Don't worry it is not negative energy" answered Luna, Destiny relaxed and hurried up.  
Looking around she noticed lots of signs,  
"Eco lotions?" said Destiny as she and Luna looked at it,  
"Ya its the biggest thing that has come since I don't know what, it says that if you drink that it will make you stronger, faster and i don't know what else" said Keira, Destiny somehow knew that Keira didn't fully trust this potion and to be honest there was something fishy about it.  
Soon they arrived at Keira garage, where she began to look for something in a drawer until...  
A man appeared, there was something wrong with him, he looked crazed almost deadly,  
"Uh Keira" said Destiny as she backed away a little,  
"What?" asked Keira without looking up from her drawer,  
"Keira!" shouted Destiny,  
"What?!" shouted Keira looking at her, the next thing she knew a man she knew nothing off grabbed her neck and began to strangle her,  
"Destiny" she said trying to breath but the man kept squeezing her neck harder and harder.  
Destiny knew she had a choice, she had to transform into Sailor gamer star,  
"Destiny...." Luna said but she didn't hear the rest of what Luna said,  
"Star prism power- make up!" she shouted.  
Keira watchd in shock as Destiny began to transform from a normal girl to some sort of heroine, ribbons of pure energy came out of the brooch and began to form her sailor soldier outfit, first was her top, then the boots, the skirt and finally the jewelry.  
Once it was done Destiny shouted  
"Stop you fiend", the man stopped and stared at her  
"It is wrong for you to attack a girl who has done no wrong, I am Sailor gamer star and I will not tolerate such behavior, In the name of the stars I shall punish you" said Sailor gamer star, he dropped Keira and charged after her.  
Sailor gamer star panicked and began to run around the garage with that mad man chasing making a mess of the place while Luna checked on Keira  
"Are you alright?" she asked, Keira didn't answer as she was catching her breath,  
"What is this?" though Keira as she placed her hand on her heart, a warm feeling spread through her body, the warmth was coming from her forehead, she looked at her left which she had a broken mirror which she had to take out.  
She saw her reflection, in it her forehead had a simbol, it was the Mar symbol, but what did it mean?  
Luna saw that,  
"I get it now" she though with a smile before she leap into the air making a pen appear, it looked like the first pen that the sailor scouts used only it had the symbol of mar,  
"What's this?" asked Keira taking it,  
"It is your transformation pen Keira" answered Luna,  
"My what?" said Keira confused,  
"Keira you are a chosen sailor scout you are Sailor Haven, your job is to protect your world from evil" said Luna and added  
"To use the pen say Haven power- make up".  
Keira nodded and stood up before shouting  
"Haven power- make up!", the pen began to glow, green ribbons of energy began to form her sailor soldier outfit, first was her top, then her skirt, boots and gloves, finally it was done.  
Keira looked at herself, she couldn't believe what she saw,  
"I transformed" she said, her top was like the sailor scouts used, but her front and back bow were a cerulean blue, her skirt was a green color that match her hair and eyes with a blue stripe, her boots were high heel and the color of green, a green ribbon was tied around her neck, she had long white gloves and a tiara with a green gem.  
When Sailor gamer star saw Keira she halted to a stop, the mad sped right passed her,  
"Keira, you, you" said Sailor gamer star amazed, Keira smiled as she said  
"I am the soldier blessed by the planet of protection and knowledge, I am Sailor Haven",  
"Sailor Haven" said Sailor gamer star.  
The man was coming back,  
"Yaaa Luna what do we doooooo?!" cried Sailor gamer star, that forced Sailor Haven into panic,  
"Ya what do we dooo?!" screamed Sailor Haven,  
"Use your eco blast" answered Luna, Sailor Haven nodded, she concentrated, a ball of yellow energy formed  
"Green eco blast!" she shouted before she threw it at the bad guy, the garage was filled with yellow smoke,  
"Come on lets get out of here!" shouted Luna as she Sailor Haven and Sailor gamer star ran out of the garage and into a safe place.  
Looking around Sailor gamer star asked  
"Luna what is causing these people to act like this?", Luna looked and said  
"I don't know, but the enemy is behind all this and Sailor Haven can track them down", Sailor Haven looked uneasy and said  
"Me, but how?",  
"Search through your pockets, you may find something there that can help us" answered Luna.  
Obeying Sailor Haven found her pockets in her skirt and began to search through them,  
"Hey what's this?" she asked as she took out a pair of rose earrings and a mini computer like the one Sailor Mercury had only this one is green and had the symbol of Mar in it,  
"That is your computer, the earrings can materialize your goggles so you can scan the area and localize the enemies weak spot" answered Luna as Sailor Haven put on the earrings, once on she touched them and her goggles materialized.  
"Cool" though Sailor Haven as she scanned the area while tapping the keys of her computer until,  
"Found it, its coming from there" she said pointing at a building.  
It was heavily guarded,  
"How are we going to get in?" asked Sailor Haven as they looked at the krimson guards,  
"Leave that to me" said Sailor gamer star as she took out her transformation pen or star pen as she would call it.  
"Star power, transform me into a female krimson guard" she shouted, the pen began to glow and in less than three seconds she had changed, her brown hair was now tied like in the same style Ashlin uses, her outfit resembled the one Ashlin uses,  
"Uh Destiny are you sure they won't recognize you?" questioned Keira,  
"Don't worry they won't" said Destiny as she took the sunglasses that were with her outfit and put them on before walking towards the Krimson guards, she showed them her badge and told them something that made them leave their post.  
Once they were gone Destiny motioned Luna and Keira to enter.

In the building:

Weavel was wearing his disguise, it was of a young brownhair man in his early thirty's, his eyes brown eyes shobe with evil as he looked through the window seeing all the destruction he was causing, he looked at an orb that was attached to the cealing, it sparkled with energy he had stolen from all the people in Haven city, it was the second one he had filled,  
"Soon I will have enough energy, these silly people taking the eco potion are actually being drained from their energy living them with nothing" he laugh,  
"No so fast!" shouted two voice, one of them he was already familiarized with, looking behind he saw two angry sailor soldiers,  
"Using advancs to steal energy and harm people that have done no harm we the sailor scouts will not tolarate it, I am Sailor gamer star" said Sailor gamer star,  
" and I am Sailor Haven" said Sailor Haven,  
"We shall punish you!" they shouted together.  
Weaveled smiled  
"You two say big words, lets see how you put them in action, come on out you metalhead scouts" he said snapping his finger.  
From out of nowhere came two human like metalheads, they were strong, bulky and ready to fight,  
"Finish these sailor scouts once and for all" Weavel ordered before he disappeared to who know where.  
The metalheads attacked, Sailor haven and Sailor gamer star dodge, using her tools Sailor Haven saw the weak spot,  
"Sailor gamer star, quick attack the orb, it will cause a shock that will get rid of those metalheads" she said,  
"Okay" said Sailor gamer star, but the a metalhead knocked her to the ground,  
"Oh no" she shouted as she prepared herself for a blow, but suddenly something stopped the metalhead, looking at the ground in front of her she saw a white rose.  
"It is wrong for you to hurt innocent beings that want to do nothing but good, I tuxedo gamer mask will not allow you to get away with it" said a voice, looking at the hallway Destiny saw Tuxedo gamer mask, for the first time she saw his beautiful cerulean blue eyes,  
"Sailor gamer star, now!" shouted Luna snapping Destiny back to reality,  
"Alright" she said as she took her tiara, it began to pulse with energy, she shouted  
"Star tiara boomerang attack" she threw it, the tiara hit the orb realizing all the energy destroying the metalhead leaving nothing but a pile of ashes.  
Tuxedo gamer mask looked at them and said  
"I will be looking foreward for our next meeting until then good bye" with that he left like nothing happen,  
"Who is that?" asked Sailor Haven amazed,  
"That is Tuxedo gamer mask" answered Sailor gamer star hearts were coming out of her eyes,  
"He is so cool" said Sailor Haven,  
"What?!" said Sailor gamer star as she looked at her,  
"Kidding" she said.

The next day:

Destiny entered her school, but she knew that there was something new in it, she sat on her desk and waited for the teacher,  
"Class we have a new student today, please welcome Keira Jones Parker" said her teacher as a new student entered their class, Destiny smiled at her.  
After that battle Luna did something to all the teachers and the principles to make them think Keira was a new student there, after getting the uniforms Keira was ready for her school.  
"You can seat on the chair next to miss Destiny over there" said the teacher as she pointed at an empty seat, Keira walked to it and sat in the desk  
"Its great that you can join my class" whispered Destiny,  
"I know" said Keira exited,  
"I think we are great friends" whispered Destiny as class began.

**To be continued....**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

**Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Sailor space comes crashing in:**

"Yaaaaaa!" screamed Keira and Destiny as they ran.  
They are so late,  
"Stupid alarm, were late because of our stupid clocks" screamed Destiny,  
"Ya I can hear the teacher now saying were off to a bad start miss Granger" said Keira as they entered their school, ran up to class two thirty seven,  
"Sorry were late miss Rose" said Keira and Destiny at the same time as they entered the room.  
Then they realized everybody was eating their snack, eating?, but lunch isn't supposed to be until two a clock,  
"Uh guys what are you doing?" asked Destiny, one of them said  
"Don't you guys know, the clocks are acting weird, ya only three minutes have passed and we are already near ending school", Destiny looked at Keira, that did sounded pretty weird.

At home:

School was canceled until the time problem is solved, Destiny and Keira were having tea at Destiny's place,  
"So Luna do you think this has to do with the enemy?" asked Destiny as she poured tea to a cup for Luna,  
"I am highly sure" said Luna before she looked at Keira and asked  
"Are you sure you checked in your place?",  
"Yes Luna I checked twice, my scans keep telling me that the source comes from another place" said Keira as she took a sip from her cup, Luna paced around a bit and though before she said  
"Maybe the source is coming from a different dimension" said Luna, setting down her cup Destiny said  
"If it is then we should check it out",  
"Okay will leave at noon today" said Luna.

Later that day:

Keira and Destiny went to the same park where they always meet, Luna appeared holding the dimension key as Destiny called it,  
"Destiny, Keira you know what to do" said Luna as she held the key, they nodded, Keira took out her pen and shouted  
"Haven power- make up!", then Destiny shouted  
"Star prism power- make up!", in less then three seconds they were transformed into the sailor scouts of justice Sailor Haven and Sailor gamer star.  
They began to concentrate, the key began to pulse with energy and in an instant they were gone.

In one of the planets in the galactic Federation:

Destiny and Keira opened their eyes to find they were in another place and maybe another time, the city looked futuristic with its robots, aliens and people going around,  
"Wow" said Keira and Destiny at the same time, looking at themselves they saw their school uniforms had changed, Destiny was wearing a black short sleeveless shirt that allowed everybody to see her belly under a sleeveless long white coat, long slender go go boots that went above her knee and a jean miniskirt.  
Keira wore a green tank top, small shorts, gloves, her jean jacket short sleeves reached her elbows, she kept her goggles under her neck and her shoes were brown and green sneakers,  
"Okay welcome to The Galactic federation" said Luna, Keira and Destiny looked at her to find she wasn't a cat any more, she was a tall elegant woman in her early thirties, her black slightly wavy hair reached a few inches bellow her shoulder, her skin is a fair creamy white, she is wearing a black shirt underneath a yellow jacket with matching skirt and black high heel shoes, on her forehead the crescent moon mark remained other than that Luna looked like a business woman  
"Come on girls we have sailor business to do" said Luna as she put on her glasses and left while Keira and Destiny followed.  
After reaching the center of the city Destiny asked  
"How are we going to find our enemy here?",  
"Ya this place is huge" said Keira as she looked around, no sooner than that Luna sensed a strong aura, it was coming from a young woman that passed through her.  
Looking Luna saw that she was somewhere between her early and late twenties, she wore a blue coat with matching skirt, her hat didn't let anyone see her face but Luna saw her long blond hair,  
"Luna are you okay?" asked Destiny worried,  
"I think I found something" said Luna as she began to follow the strange woman.  
They followed her to some sort of secured research facility which was guarded by the federation police,  
"Rats now will never be able to follow her" said Luna as they watched,  
"Two policeman, no problem" said Destiny as she took out her Star pen and  
"Star power transform me into a smart looking federation scientist" shouted Destiny, the pen began to glow, her clothes melted away and changed into a soft baby yellow short under a long laboratory coat, white skirt and shoes, her hair changed into short straight brown hair.  
After making sure the policeman didn't see her Destiny said  
"Okay I am going to have to go alone on this one",  
"Okay Destiny but be careful and take this" said Luna she gave Destiny a blue hairpin,  
"What's this?" asked Destiny as she took it,  
"It is a communicator you can use it to talk to us or call for help when you need it" said Luna, Destiny nodded before she put it on and began to walk into the building, after showing her pass to the policeman they let her enter the building.

Meanwhile:

"You call me sir" said the mysterious woman as she enter the room and took off her hat, inside was a man, he has brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes he is wearing a federation marine uniform,  
"Yes Samus, please sit down" he said gesturing Samus to sit down on the chair,  
"Sir what is going on everybody is confused because of the clocks and time" said Samus, he smiled evilly  
"Its research Samus, plus you wouldn't know about it" he said,  
"Oh I do know something alright" said Samus as she dropped papers into the desk and said  
"There is no such thing as a Peter Manson".  
He stood up and changed himself revealing he is  
"Weavel!" said Samus angrily,  
"Yes and I have to thank you for helping me now it is time for your demise" said Weavel,  
"I don't think so!" shouted a voice, looking ahead Weavel saw Sailor Gamer star,  
"How dare you to fool Samus, she works hard to keep us all safe and I sailor gamer star will not allow you to get away with it, in the name of the stars I shall punish you!" said Sailor gamer star, Weavel was mad  
"I am getting tired of you getting in my way come on out Beserker" he shouted, from out of nowhere came a huge corrupted space pirate that appears on the metroid corruption game.  
He growled angrily  
"Finish them off" said Weavel before he disappeared leaving Samus and Sailor gamer star alone, the Beserker shot an aray of missiles, Samus and Sailor gamer star dodge before they jumped out the window,  
"Okay what is going on!?" screamed Samus,  
"No time" Destiny answered as she took Samus and took her to Luna and already transformed Sailor haven while the Beserker chased them,  
"Stay here with Luna" said Sailor gamer star as Sailor haven and her went to stop the Beserker.  
Looking at them Samus felt an energy inside of her, one she had never felt before, unknowingly to her the symbol that she uses to identify herself appeared and began to glow on her forehead, Luna saw it and said  
"Samus you must help Sailor gamer star and Sailor Haven",  
"How?" asked Samus, Luna gave her a pen with the same symbol she uses to identify herself  
"You are the chosen sailor warrior Sailor space, to use the pen say Space power- make up" said Luna, taking it Samus nodded and shouted  
"Space power- Make up!", the pen began to glow, orange ribbons of pure energy began to come out of the pen and encircle her, soon she was wearing a version of Sailor mars first sailor scout uniform only that the skirt is orange, the bow is red, around her neck she wore an orange choker, her gloves are short, her shoes are short boots kinda like Sailor uranus, on her forehead she had a tiara with a red gem and in the center of her bow she had her symbol.  
Once transformed she went to help her fellow sailor scouts, Sailor gamer star took her tiara  
"Star tiara boomerang attack!" she shouted as she threw the tiara, the Beserker knocked it aside,  
"Uh it didn't work" Destiny said scared wondering what to do next.  
Somehow by instinct Sailor Space knew what to do, she placed her right hand on her forehead and shouted  
"Plasma beam attack" then she pointed at the enemy releasing a powerful beam that hit the Berserker giving Sailor Haven enough time to find the enemies weak spot,  
"Sailor gamer star hit the head of the enemy, that's its weak spot" she said turning off her goggles,  
"But how are we going to attack it, we tried every attack" said Sailor gamer star before,  
"Watch out!" screamed Sailor space as the Beserker charged attack Sailor gamer star, but somebody saved her.  
Looking she saw it was Tuxedo gamer mask,  
"Tuxedo gamer mask" said Sailor gamer star adoringly, he set her down on the ground and said  
"Sometimes its better to work as a team despise all of your differences than working alone, try combining your powers" he said before jumping into a higher building.  
The sailor scouts looked at each other and "Okay" said Sailor gamer star as she took her tiara one more time and shouted  
"Star tiara boomerang attack",  
"Green eco blast" shouted Sailor Haven,  
"Plasma beam attack" shouted Sailor space, their attacks combined as it hit the Beserker, there was a blast of smoke and when it cleared off it revealed nothing was left of the monster except a pile of ashes.  
"Good work Sailor scouts, I hope to see more of your team work in the future but until then farewell" said Tuxedo gamer mask as he disappeared.  
Luna heard the police coming,  
"Lets get out of here before the police arrive" said Luna, Sailor space, haven and gamer star nodded and left leaving no trace behind but the pile of ashes that got picked up by the wind.

The next day:

The clocks were back to normal,  
"Yanwww, I am soo tired" yawned Destiny,  
"Tell me about it, my brain is fried" Keira also yawned as they walked towards school,  
"So where is Samus?" asked Keira looking at Destiny, she noticed the bags under her eyes,  
"I don't know" answered Destiny before she yawned again, soon they heard the honk of a cars horn, looking behind they saw Samus in a red convertible,  
"Samus" Keira and Destiny shouted happily as she stopped the car,  
"Hey girls" Samus said taking off her dark shades,  
"What are you doing here?" asked Destiny happily,  
"I decided to take some time off bounty hunting since there is something more important for me to do" said Samus, Destiny smiled as she gave Samus a red hairpin and said  
"Welcome to the group", taking it Samus asked  
"Need a lift?", neither Keira or Destiny hesitated to answer  
"Sure" they said as they entered the car and buckled their seat belts before Samus sped off.

Somewhere unknown:

"You have faild me yet again Weavel" said a dark voice, Weavel was kneeling on the ground and he said  
"Its not my fault, the Sailor scouts keep ruining my plans",  
"That is no excuse, I'll give you one more chance if you fail you'll be put to sleep permanently" said the voice angrily,  
"Yes master Demion" said Weavel as he left to plan his next attack.

**To be continued.....**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another princess?!:**

**Authors note: This is dedicated to Bathan who was the only one who review the story.**

_"Hello I am Destiny, maybe you all knew that by now, I was born in February eleven, my birthstone the amethyst. I was a pretty normal teenager until the magical talking cat Luna appeared, I couldn't believe my own eyes. She gave me a brooch that transforms me in to the legendary warrior of justice Sailor Gamer star, I am supposed to fight evil beings, which is both the best and worst thing that happened to me, in a way its the craziest thing. My sailor scout team for now is composed of smart scientist girl from Haven city, she is the mechanic smart one of her group__, Keira is secretly the senshi of knowledge and protection Sailor Haven. The second senshi I met is the bounty hunter Samus Aran from the Metroid game, she is smart, determine, kinda hot tempered, secretly she is the senshi of space and courage sailor __Space. Other than them we have met Weavel the bad guy who is trying to kill us all and the mysterious Tuxedo gamer mask, hu I wonder if he is Darien? or is he just somebody else?, any way on with the show" _

In Destiny's house:

It was a clear Friday night, it seemed quiet, Destiny layed on her bed with her blue pajamas reading a book, she likes mythology,  
"Destiny what are you reading?" asked Luna as she hopped in her bed,  
"Oh its just a book filled with mythological stories, I always read before going to bed" answered Destiny as she made space for Luna to see.  
Reading Destiny asked  
"Luna who do you think Tuxedo gamer mask is?",  
"I don't know Destiny, it could be any one, but you have to keep an eye out for him, who knows maybe he is evil" said Luna,  
"Evil?" said Destiny out loud.  
Tuxedo Gamer mask can't be evil, he has help her and her friends so much, it just can't be, can it?.  
After a minute or so Luna said  
"So we don't exist in your worlds",  
"Well yes neither does Keira or Samus, but their here, so are you" said Destiny,  
"If we don't exist then how do you know about us?" asked Luna,  
"Oh you form part of a show called Sailor moon, I used to watch it a lot when I was a kid" said Destiny as she kept on looking through her book.  
Knowing Destiny wanted to be alone Luna walked out of the room, through the window and into the night.

Outside:

Luna was walking around aimlessly, this place was soo different to her, nothing was the same, she felt that this this was all wrong, she missed everybody, she missed Serena, Darien, Rini, Amy, Minako, everybody, especially Artimiss.  
Stopping Luna sadly looked up to the moon which was a full moon she said  
"Why?, why did I come here alone?" she sniffled a bit,  
"Your not alone" said a voice,  
"Who is there?" asked Luna as she looked around,  
"Come here" said the voice again, looking Luna saw a light coming from a store.  
A video arcade, "Just like the one back home" though Luna, she saw the machine with the sailor moon game shine, sitting on it Luna looked, in the screen a figure appeared,  
"Your not the only one with the same mission" said the figure while Luna stared in shock.

The next day:

Destiny woke up from her sleep feeling recharged and ready to go,  
"What a good sleep" Destiny said to herself as she got up and went to change her pajamas into her clothing.  
No sooner than she had gone out the door Luna came running in,  
"Luna where were you?" asked Destiny,  
"No time to explain Destiny, I need you for an emergency meeting with the others" said Luna,  
"Okay, okay, relax" said Destiny as she got her clothes and went to change.  
Once dressed Destiny came out wearing sweat pants, yellow shirt and sneaker, putting on a warm jacket she walked out of the house leaving her mother a message.  
Walking over to the hotel Samus was staying in Destiny got some time to think,  
"I can't believe that all of this is happening to me" though Destiny, just a few days ago she was an ordinary girl across the street now she is a heroine in disguise.  
Smirking to herself, her parents had no idea she goes off to fight bad guys in otherworldly worlds, they haven't realize that Sailor Gamer Star and Destiny are both the same person which is kinda funny cause she uses the same hairstyle, looks the same, except the clothes and the mask and they still don't recognize her.  
Laughing to herself Destiny hurried up into the hotel Villa palm beach where Samus was staying, entering room 234 Destiny entered a well furnished pretty room, in there Luna, Keira and Samus where waiting,  
"Luna what is this about?" asked Destiny as she sat down, clearing her throat Luna began.

"Another Princess?!" shouted Samus, Keira and Destiny at the same time,  
"Yes you heard me, another princess" said Luna,  
"But I though Serenity was the only moon princess" said Destiny,  
"I know, but this one is different" said Luna,  
"What is her name?" asked Keira  
"Her name is Princess Asteria, the princess of the Star kingdom" said Luna.  
Destiny though  
"Asteria, I have heard that name before, on my mythology book" taking out her book Destiny read  
_"Asteria was the daughter of the titans Coeus and Phoebe and sister of Leto. The Titan goddess of oracles, prophetic dreams, astrology and necromancy"_,  
" I don't know about you but that really sounds like the princess of the stars to me" said Keira,  
"So what are we waiting for, lets go find that princess and kick the bad guys butt" said Samus,  
"Samus its not as easy as that, we don't know where the princess is, the only way to find her is too....",  
"Let me guess find the emperium silver star crystal is that right?" said Destiny, Luna looked at her shocked and said  
"How did you know?",  
"Lucky guess" lied Destiny she knew where this was going to.  
"So how do we find her?" asked Keira,  
"Apparently me coming here was a bad idea,on my way I unknowingly relised some evil spirits into this realm by coming here, but it was important cause they carry the gems that we need to find the crystal" said Luna,  
"So where are they?" asked Destiny,  
"I wish I knew" said Luna sighting,  
"Don't worry will find them right ladies?" said Samus,  
"Right" said Destiny and Keira, Luna looked at them and smiled  
"I am glad I got to meet such an incredible team".

Somewhere in the negavers:

Weavel was pacing back and forth wondering where to strike next,  
"Hope you blow this one up too" teased a man, he was huge unhuman like, body looked like he was made out of some glowing stone,  
"Be quiet Atlas!" snapped Weavel, Atlas smirked **(Atlas from Bioshock)  
**"You heard what our queen said, one more failure and you will put in the eternal sleep" he said,  
"Will see about that" snapped Weavel as he stormed out trying to think of a plan  
"I need to know who is this Sailor Gammer star and her pathetic friends, but how?" he though after a minute or so a plan hatched in his head.

Meanwhile back in Earth:

Destiny was eating breakfast before going to school,  
"My my I was beginning to worry that you'd be an exact copy if Serena" said Luna as she eat her meal that was in her kitty bowl,  
"Come on she and I are very different people" said Destiny insulted,  
"Just kidding" said Luna as she and Destiny finished.  
Getting up she took her bag and shouted  
"Mom going to school",  
"Okay honey" she heard her mom shout.  
With that Destiny left her house, walking through the street Destiny noticed a huge building  
"Wow never noticed that one before" she said,  
"I can't believe you" she heard, looking behind she saw it was Alice,  
"Can't believe what?" asked Destiny,  
"I can't believe you didn't noticed the new mall they opened it, it has the best marks in clothing for a minor bucket" said Alice,  
"Wow" said Destiny,  
"I know, come on lets go after school" said Alice,  
"I wish I could but I can't, I have some work to do" she said,  
"Come on Destiny your all work and no play" said Alice,  
"Welllll" said Destiny thinking,  
"" begged Alice,  
"Alright but one hour only" said Destiny,  
"Yay" cheered Alice as they went to school.

The last bell of school rang, going out of school was Keira, Destiny and Alice,  
"Come on lets go, hows about you Keira? want to join?" said Alice,  
"I can't have to be home now" said Keira,  
"Fine its just Destiny and me" said Alice as she and Destiny entered the mall.  
Passing through there was Samus in her red convertable, when she entered the highway where she could see the mall she stopped.  
Taking off her glasses she looked at the new building, something, something evil was there, she could feel it.

Inside of the mall:

"Perfect" though Weavel as he watched all of the people come in "Now I just have to figure out which one of those girls is Sailor gamer star", suddenly Weavel stopped, he felt an energy, it wasn't one of his own, what was it?.

Down in the stores Destiny could feel the same energy,  
"Oh no" she though as she looked at her friend and said  
"Uh if you excuse me I have to uhhh go to the bathroom, you know all the water and stuff like that" stuttered Destiny before she left running leaving her friend alone.  
Suddenly the lights went out, the doors leading outside of the mall closed leaving everybody trapped, everybody was screaming shouting what was going on.  
The emergency lights came on, there was a cloud of purple smoke, once it cleared it showed a person, he wore a torn tuxedo, a dead carnation on his pocket, his face painted,he looked like the joker from batman, he was none other than Sanderson **(A boss splicer from Bioshock)**  
"Ahhhhhh all this yummy adam all for me" he said as he began to attack people with clouds of smoke disappearing from place to place.  
People screamed.  
Destiny was watching close by,  
"Oh no he won't"she though as she took her brooch and shouted  
"Star prism power - make up!", placing it on her chest it began to pulse energy, her clothes melted away and ribbons came out of her brooch, it settled on her chest, then her legs forming her boots, then her arms forming her gloves and finally her jewelry.

Sanderson looked around pleased at his worked,  
"Stop you thief!" somebody shouted,  
"WHo dares?!" shouted Sanderson, Sailor gamer star appeared  
"I did, i am Sailor Gamer star, the champion of justice, protector of the innocent, for this crime you commited, in the name of the stars I shall punish you" shouted Sailor gamer star.  
Watching close by Weavel smirked at himself, she was all alone, he left to see sure she was done for.  
"I will take care of this quick and easy" though Sailor gamer star as she went to get her tiara but found it was gone, but how?,  
"Come on now Lady lets dance" said Sanderson as he disappeared,  
"Where did he go?" shouted Sailor gamer star looking around nervously, she had a bad feeling about this,  
"Hello" said Sanderson appearing before he threw fire at her, Sailor gamer star dodge and dodge scared, in one of those she felt the heat close by.  
Looking she was trapped,  
"It is the end" said Sanderson ready to fire, but before he did something stopped him, looking Sailor gamer star saw a rose,  
"Tuxedo gamer mask" she shouted adoringly as she looked at her savior,  
"You can do it Sailor gamer star, your the star of this show" he said, smiling Sailor gamer star nodded feeling more confident, as she did she felt something warm in her forehead, looking up through the roof which was a glass window she saw the stars shining brightly, touching the spot on her forehead she felt something,  
"A new tiara?" she though, by instinct she knew what to do, using the opportunity now that Sanderson was distracted, taking the tiara she had she shouted  
"Starlight tiara reflection" she focus the light of the stars above her and shot it at Sanderson.  
In a mighty blast he was gone, nothing was left behind but a green gem,  
"You are a great warrior, I hope you keep on going" said Tuxedo gamer mask with that he left,  
"Tuxedo gamer mask, who are you?" though Sailor gamer star as she looked at him leave.

Later the next day:

"Yes its one of the gems we need" said Luna as she looked at the green gem,  
"Aww man I should have been there" whined Samus,  
"Come on Samus there is always next time" said Destiny,  
"She is right, now neither of you get comfortable, there was still many many more gems to find and the enemy won't let us get them easy" said Luna,  
"No problem" said Destiny as she looked up smiling, sometimes she could feel that Tuxedo gamer mask was watching out for them, protecting them.

In the negaverse:

In one of the many rooms of the negavers base was a throne, sitting on it was a queen, her hair was a flowing long blondish red, her eyes red, her skin pale as paper, she wore a black dress, an orb was floating in her hands, she spoke her words where colder than ice,  
"Weavel you have disappointed me for the last time" she began, kneeling on the floor was Weavel  
"Your Majesty Queen Vanity, I swear it wasn't my fault, please have mercy" he begged,  
"You had your chance now its time" she snapped the orb glowed black shooting a huge ray at Weavel and with that he was gone.  
Atlas approached the room, smiling evilly Queen Vanity said  
"My hope are all on you Atlas, go out and find me the gems and the star princess, if you succeed your reward will be great", kneeling Atlas said  
"Yes my queen".

**To be continued....**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor hearts joins in:**

**Authors note: Hey I heard that you were all getting some trouble identifying the non sailor moon characters so I made this little information chart to help you all out:**

**Destiny aka Sailor gamer star (An OC ): Destiny was a normal girl in earth where there is no such thing as sailor moon, only in the television. That was until she met Luna, Sailor moons cat guardian. Luna revealed to her that she is the chosen warrior of justice and hope Sailor gamer star.  
Sailor gamer star has a few similarities to Sailor moon like her hair, its in the same odango style.  
But she has many many differences like her looks, she is a brunet and her pigtails are shorter, her eyes are not blue.  
She is a lot more mature and studious than Serena, but she can be a bit more braver too.  
Her powers are based on magical abilities, if they come from the stars or the video games it is still unknown.  
Her most recent attacks is the star tiara boomerang attack which she throws the tiara like a boomerang and destroys the enemy, the second attack she obtain is Starlight tiara reflection in which she uses the light of the stars to attack the enemy.  
**

**Keira aka Sailor Haven: Keira is a video game character from the Jak 2 game.  
She is like Sailor mercury, intelligent, she is also the first sailor scout that Destiny met.****But like Destiny, Keira is also different than Sailor Mercury, like her appearance , Keira's hair its green sea green like her eyes and she is a little bit more bolder.  
In her sailor scout form Keira uses her wits to battle evil monsters, her power comes from eco, its a type of chemical that appears in the game, depending on the color it is its the effect that it will have.  
Her most recent attack is the green eco blast, which she forms a ball of energy and throws it at the enemy, it causes paralysis and disorientates the enemy.  
**

**Samus Aran aka Sailor space: Samus Aran is the second scout that Destiny met.  
She is the famous protagonist and bounty hunter in the Metriod games.****The best way to describe Samus is a hot head like Sailor Mar's.  
But she is also determine, even if her temper usually gets in the way, because she is older than the rest of the team she thinks she is the leader of the group.  
But deep inside Samus is kind and always willing to help out.  
Her powers come from space, her most recent ability is the Plasma beam attack, which is that she shoots a powerful beam at an enemy.  
**

**Tuxedo Gamer mask aka ?: Tuxedo gamer mask is the tuxedo mask of the group.  
His identity is unknown, when Luna and Sailor gamer star first met Tuxedo gamer mask they though he was Tuxedo mask but he reveals that he isn't.  
Ever since their first meeting he has been following her and the gang. Who is he? is he Darien or some other guy?**

**Weavel: He is a hunter that appears in the Metroid hunters game.  
In this place he works for an unknown threat stealing energy that was until his plan was foiled by the Sailor scouts, his punishment for failure was to be put into an eternal slumber. In other words death.**

**Splicers: Their derange, mutated humans that appear in the Bioshock video game, their crazy and violent. Mostly disgusting in appearance.  
**

**Atlas: He is the antagonist of the game Bioshock.  
**

**Okay that is all of them for now, every time there are new characters I will add them to the list. For now enjoy this chapter:**

_"Hey its me again, it has been a few weeks, we all have gotten some gems, but there are two gems missing, one we lost to our enemy Atlas_**, **_a man that turns into a huge monster creature, our attempts to defeat him where useless, we were nothing but a pawn to him. What can we do to stop him?, will he be our undoing?"_

In Earth:

Destiny was sitting down on her couch, thinking just thinking, Luna entered the room quietly,  
"Destiny?" she said, Destiny looked at her.  
"Its okay will get that gem back, you did your best, you did better than Sailor moon did" said Luna trying to make Destiny feel better,  
"I know Luna" said Destiny as she got off the couch,  
"You'd better be going to be, we have a big day tomorrow" said Luna,  
"Alright" said Destiny as she sat down on her bed and turned off the lights, when she did a light caught her attention, looking outside in a building next door she saw the neighbors where having a fancy garden party.  
Curios Destiny went opened the window to get a closer look,  
"Oh look at that Luna" said Destiny as she pointed at the party.  
The people in it where dressed in gowns and tuxedos, "The gowns, the music, how I wish I could join" said Destiny out loud.  
As she watched she felt that there was something familiar about all of this, she has felt this before, that little envy, that desire to join something.  
Sighting she looked away and looked up to the full moon,  
"Luna, I was thinking, about Sailor moon.... where you come from, has Krystal Tokyo been constructed yet?" she asked leaning against the bay window,  
"No, atleast not yet, why?" asked Luna,  
"Just asking, between you and me... if... if you go back home, any time soon I want you to tell Sailor moon I admire her" said Destiny.  
Luna looked, curios she asked  
"Why?", taking a deep breath Destiny said  
"Serena can be a bit of a cry baby now and then, she is clumsy and makes mistakes, but I admire that even when she was against any bad guy, the odds where against her, she always stood up and fought bravely".  
Luna looked amazed, it was the first time anybody considered Serena to be brave, Destiny knew how Serena acted and even than she still thinks that Serena is brave.  
Getting off of the bay window Destiny layed herself on the bed and fell asleep.  
Luna got off and curled herself up on her pillow, taking one last look to Destiny she said  
"Destiny when I get back home, who knows when, I will tell everybody how brave you are, I will tell them how bravely you fought to do what is wright and I promise you as soon as Krystal Tokyo is build I will come back, when I do I will bring everybody with me, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, the outer scouts, I will even bring Chibiusa, but most importantly I will bring King Endymion and Neo queen Serenity. They will make you and your friends part of their court, true sailor scouts, won't you like that?",  
Yawning Luna closed her eyes  
"Yes true Sailor scouts" she though before she went to sleep.

The next morning:

The light spilled into the room warming it up a bit, the curtains fluttered as the soft wind passed through, Destiny opened one eye and peeked before opening them completely.  
She sat up and got off of her bed, she looked at the clock, the large numbers on the clock seem to shout at her  
"Wake up its 6:00, time to get up or else you'll be late for school", sighting Destiny got off from bed, went over her room getting ready for school, once ready she left the house with Luna following behind her.  
Luna was worried, Destiny has been quiet, she probably still felt bad about loosing a gem, maybe all she needs is her friends support.  
Up ahead Keira and Samus where waiting for Destiny,  
"Ugh I can't believe you guys convinced me to go to back to school" whined Samus as Destiny walked over to them,  
"Well what else can you do all day?, you have nothing better to do" Keira pointed out,  
"True" said Samus fuming.  
Destiny smiled perking up and said  
"Come on school isn't that bad",  
"How can you be so sure?" questioned Samus, Destiny shook her head and continued her way.

Later:

Luna looked around, making sure nobody was following her, once alone she entered the arcade and sat on the video game machine of sailor moon.  
Looking at it Luna felt stupid but,  
"Hello? I am here" she said, the game turned on, a figure appeared on the screen  
"Hello Luna" he greeted,  
"Drill, I wanted to ask you, about this" said Luna as she made an object appear out of nowhere, Drill (The computer) examinated it and said  
"Not bad, but to make it work you have to let me make a few modifications to it", Luna nodded as she allowed the machine to work.

Meanwhile:

Destiny and her fellow friends where having tea,  
"Are you sure that Luna asked for a reunion?" questioned Samus as she drank her dark coffee,  
"Yes I am sure" said Destiny as she paced back and forth, it wasn't like Luna to be late.  
Suddenly there was a click, coming in to the room was Luna,  
"Sorry I am late, had some things to take care off" said Luna as she walked over to them,  
"Luna where have you been?" asked Keira worried,  
"I had something to do, now we got trouble, another dimension is in grave danger" said Luna.  
Destiny, Samus and Keira looked shocked, anouther dimension?!, in danger?!,  
"But which one?" Keira finally spoke,  
"You shall all see" said Luna then added  
"You all know what to do".  
Nodding Samus, Keira and Destiny left the house and went to the park, once they where alone Luna took out a key,  
"Star prism power- make up!"  
"Haven power-make up!"  
"Space power-make up!", then they shouted together  
"SCOUT POWER!!".

Somewhere?:

Opening their eyes Samus, Keira and Destiny saw they where in some sort of beach, upon looking at the water they realized it was purple, but how can it be?,  
"Where are we?" asked Keira,  
"Most importantly what happened to the water" said Samus, she has a point, the water is a freaky color, their guess it meant trouble.  
Looking at each other they saw their clothes changed, Samus whore a plaid mini skirt, yellow tank top under a white thin jacket and sneaker, Keira wore lavender shorts, a plain baby green shirt, long stockings and sneaker.  
Destiny looked at herself, she was wearing shorts too, but they where white, her shirt was gray and it had a bow on it, buckled to it was her brooch, her shoes where boots with no heel and she whore short gloves.  
Luna walked over them, her black pelt shone, "Luna what or who are we supposed to be looking for?" asked Destiny as she took Luna,  
"Maybe it is both, a gem it is bound to be found here and we need to be on the look out, there could be another sailor scout here" Luna said,  
"Luna question, how many sailor scouts are there?" asked Samus,  
"Not even I know" said Luna.  
Back then when she began to train Serena even before that, she only knew of the existence of ten sailor scouts, but as time went by they began to discover new sailor scouts, so to be honest Luna really doesn't know, she could have a hunch, but never sure.  
Looking back to the water Destiny asked  
"What do you think the wa.....",  
"DON'T TOUCH THE WATER!!!!" they heard somebody shout, looking they saw a girl come their way, she was probably around fourteen or so, her hair was short and brown, she wore a lavender shorts, white shirt and sneakers.  
"Kaire?, where in kingdom of hearts" though Destiny.  
After catching her breath Kaire said  
"Whatever you guys do, don't touch the water, it is dangerous",  
"Dangerous, in what way?" asked Keira,  
"It appeared just this morning, as soon as it did, all the sea life died, its not only here, all the water in the city, the huts, everything was contaminated" Kaire explained.  
That was bad, a person can only last a short time without water, if all the water supplies has been contaminated these people won't last long, they need their help,  
"Excuse me, can you please tell us your name" said Samus breaking Destiny's though bubble.  
"Oh my name is Kaire" said Kaire with a smile "What's yours?",  
"I am Samus, these are Keira and Destiny" said Samus,  
"Hy" said Keira and Destiny,  
"Let me take you over to the village, you will all be safe there" said Kaire as she led the way.

The village reminded Destiny of Agraba from Aladin,  
"This is the market place, where we do most of the shopping" said Kaire as she showed them around, the market place was kinda empty, only the vendors where out,  
"Its empty now, but the reason is because everybody is indoors now because of the water" said Kaire,  
"Kaire what do you think happened to the water?" asked Keira,  
"I am not sure" said Kaire looking down.  
Luna looked at her and whispered  
"Destiny, keep an eye on her, I sense lots of energy coming from her", Destiny nodded.  
After going two miles or so a young boy came to them, his brown hair was spiked, blue eyes, on his hand he had a key blade.  
Destiny didn't need to think to much to guess who he was, Sora, the protagonist of the game, but there was something weird about him, she eyed Samus and Keira, they nodded, they noticed too,  
"Hey Sora how ar....." Kaire's voice trailed off as Sora threw at her a huge blast of dark energy,  
"LOOK OUT!!" shouted Destiny as she pushed Kaire away from the blast, they dodge the danger, looking they saw the dark energy surrounded Sora, like an aura.  
"Destiny, he has been possessed, transform and stop him!" shouted Luna,  
"Got it" said Destiny before,  
"Star prism power- make up!", Samus and Keira followed her example,  
"Haven power- make up!",  
"Space power- make up!".  
Lights surounded them, once they faded away Kaire saw Samus, Keira and Destiny transformed into some sort of heroines,  
"Water is our most important natural resource, they keep our bodies clean and hydrated, we will not forgive you for contaminating it, I am Sailor gamer star!" shouted Destiny,  
"and where Sailor Haven and Space" shouted Keira and Samus,  
"In the name of the stars we shall punish you!" shouted Destiny.  
"Luna keep Kaire company will handle this" said Samus as they went foreward to stop Sora.  
Kaire watched, she felt something,  
"I can't just stand here and do nothing, I have to help", this warm feeling what is it?.  
Luna looked at her, she saw a simbol on Kaire's forehead.  
It was the heart symbol,  
"That is it" though Luna as she made a pen appear,  
"Kaire, its you, your our fellow sailor senshi" said Luna as she gave her a pen, it had the heart's symbol, it was color purple,  
"Me?" said Kaire,  
"Yes you have to aid Sailor Gamer star, Sailor Haven and Sailor Space, to use your pen shout 'Heart power- make up' " instructed Luna.  
Taking the pen Kaire shouted  
"Heart power- make up", the pen began to glow, pulsing energy through her body, her clothes melted away, purple ribbons appeared and began to form her gloves, clothes and shoes.  
Once done Kaire had a sailor senshi outfit, the skirt is purple, the bows she has where pink, her boots where actually sneakers, on her neck she had a choker with a heart, the gem of her tiara is purple and her gloves where short.  
Feeling braver Kaire walked over joining in the fight,  
"Kaire?" asked Sailor Space,  
"Nope, its Sailor Heart" said Kaire and by instinct she placed her hands on her chest where her heart is and shouted  
"Heart paralizing shout!!" she threw a ball of energy at Sora.  
It hit, Sora was paralized, but what now?,  
"Luna what do we do? we can't harm Sora" said Sailor Gamer star,  
"I know, Sailor gamer star use this" said Luna as she made a wand appear out of nowhere.  
It was similar to the crescent moon wand Sailor moon used in the animated series, but the crescent moon on this one is cristal creating a prism effect and the handle is grayish blue.  
"Use it to heal Sora, to activate it shout "Star healing restoration" " instructed Luna, taking it Sailor gamer star nodded, pointing at Sora she shouted  
"Star healing restoration!", the wand shot a beam of energy, once it hit Sora the dark energy was repelled and Sora was healed.  
Holding the wand Sailor Gamer star asked  
"Luna what is this?",  
"It is the Star healing wand, make sure you don't lose it, it is a very important tool to find the Star princess" said Luna then added  
"Destiny, it is time that you rise up and take charge, as leader of the scouts".  
Destiny looked at Luna, then at Sailor Haven, Sailor Space and Sailor Heart,  
"Leader" she echoed.

**To be continued......**

**Author's note: Here is the list of video games used for now in the story:**

**Kingdom of hearts.**

**Metroid.**

**Jak 2.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sailor Peach takes the spotlight: **

_"Hello, it has been a while, it is me Sailor gamer star__, we managed to collect all the crystals that will supposedly form the mysterious star gamer crystal__. But one crystal remains in the power of the evil Atlas. How are we going to get it back?. That Tuxedo gamer mask...who is he? is he Darien?. Princess Asteria..who is she?, soo many questions. stay right there and find out.__"_

It was pretty much an average day for everybody, but Destiny and her group knew better.

Nothing is normal...at least for them.

"Luna?...any luck with the enemies?" asked Destiny to Luna who walked next to her, Samus, Keira and Kaire.

"No...wherever their hiding they chose a good spot, I can't seem to locate them" answered Luna,

"Great, just perfect, we have no idea where these guys are and they can attack us anywhere they feel like to" complained Samus,

"Come on..at least they don't know who we are, if they did then we would be in trouble" said Kaire,

"True" said Keira, she was busy with her mini computer, calculating away,

"Don't you ever drop that?" asked Samus a bit impatient,

"Sorry, its just that it seems to be picking up some sort of energy...I can't seem to get it to crack" said Keira before giving up on the computer and closing it,

"Well its a mystery" said Destiny,

"Speaking of which...who do you think the princess is?" asked Kaire,

"I don't know, could be anybody, even one of you" answered Luna.

Stopping Keira, Samus, Destiny and Kaire though and imagined themselves as the princess,

"Nhaw" they said at the same time.

Walking through the mall, it was a saturday day, what else better to do?,

"Look the new bridal shop" shouted a person, a huge commotion was being made cause of one new shop.

"Isn't that nice..oooohhh I wish to get married some day" said Kaire with a dreamy stare,

"Us too" Keira and Destiny said joining the dreamy stare,

"Uhg I am surrounded by babies" complained Samus in disgust,

"Come on..haven't you dreamed of being married? or had a boyfriend?" asked Kaire.

Samus face turned red and said

"Absolutely not" she crossed her hands and pouted like a little brat,

"I have...the guy I like is Sora..ohhh I wish to be with him for the rest of my life" Kaire declared with a dreamy sight,

"Me..the guy I like...I don't know if he likes me back..I hurt him really bad a long time ago, I am just hoping he can forgive me and that he likes me back too" said Keira sighting.

Destiny smiled and stared, they all seemed to have lovers and she was glad about it,

"Sooo Destiny..when are we going to find out who your mystery man is?" asked Keira playfully,

"Mystery man? ahahaha what are you talking about? ahaha" said Destiny nervously, her face turned red,

"You know..Tuxedo gamer mask" added Samus,

"Since when you want to know" snapped Destiny,

"Were friends we just want to know" Samus snapped back,

"I don't know who he is" said Destiny,

"Come on you have to have an idea at least" said Kaire,

"I don't" said Destiny, this was awkward.

The argument went on for hours till it was late in the afternoon, they all had to head home.

**Later that night in Destiny's home:**

"Look at all the stars Luna" said Destiny as she opened the curtains letting in the cool breeze, hopping to her side Luna joined Destiny to stare at the stars,

"Luna...do you know who Tuxedo gamer mask is?" asked Destiny,

"Destiny..I am just an adviser..I don't have all the answers you know" said Luna,

"Sorry..I just though that maybe you know" said Destiny,

"I am sorry too, I shouldn't be soo rough on you" said Luna,

"Its okay" said Destiny,

"Got the wand?" asked Luna,

"Yes its here" said Destiny as she got up, walked over to her bed and removed the pillow to reveal the wand,

"Good remember, don't lose it" Luna reminded,

"I won't" said Destiny.

Looking at the wand...it was glowing..but how?.

Destiny looked at Luna.

**Meanwhile:**

The bridal shop was closed...a figure appeared, it was that of a huge inhuman man, it was Atlas

"Love...I don't understand such useless feeling, but its good for energy..lots of it" said Atlas, he moved his hand over the air, some sort of smoke came out, spread through the air.

**Destiny:**

"Luna..something is not right..my mom and dad..their in a trance" shouted Destiny as she ran through the streets in her white pajamas,

"I know, I know" said Luna as she ran behind Destiny.

"Luna...call the other sailor scouts" Destiny said,

"I already did, their on their way" said Luna.

Stopping they saw everybody was heading to the new bridal shop, hiding Destiny stared

"Luna...what is going on?" asked Destiny,

"No idea" answered Luna, looking on the other side of the building was Keira, Samus and Kaire, already transformed,

"Destiny transform" she said,

"Right" said Destiny, taking her brooch she shouted quietly

"Star prism power-make up!".

Her brooch began to glow, Destiny placed it on her chest, her clothes began to melt away as ribbons appeared turning into her sailor scout clothes, once done Destiny now Sailor gamer star quietly snuck over to where her friends where.

"Sailor gamer star, we need to get inside this building, whatever is going on, it coming from this building" whispered Sailor Haven,

"What better way to enter a building than to make your own entrance" Samus said before

"Plasma beam blast!" she shout a huge powerful beam making a hole in the wall.

"Nice" they said as they entered the building.

**Bridal shop rooftop:**

"Lover!..hear me out, surrender your energy to Queen vanity!" shouted Atlas as he spread more smoke to the crowd, no sooner the crowed fainted

"Queen Vanity will be most pleased",

"STOP YOU FIEND!" shouted a voice,

"What tha?" Atlas said as he looked behind to find the sailor gamer scouts,

"You should know better than to mess with love ones" began Sailor gamer star,

"We do not accept that" said Kaire,

"I am Sailor gamer scout!" shouted Sailor gamer scout,

"Were the sailor gamer scouts!" shouted Sailor Haven, Heart and Space,

"In the name of the stars we shall punish you!" Sailor gamer star ended the speech.

"Will see about that" said Atlast, he charged after them at super speed, they dodge,

"Green eco blast!" shouted Sailor haven as she threw a ball of green smoke at him, didn't even tickle him,

"Heart paralyzing shout!" shouted Sailor heart, throwing a beam, suddenly a voice interrupted it,

"Mega up attack!" a green light mixed with Sailor heart's attack, it doubled with power..hitting Atlas with a mega blast which pretty much destroyed him.

"Wow" said Sailor space they looked up to see who was their savior.

Up on the very top of the roof was a figure, she wore a pink sailor outfit, her skirt was pink, her bows were green in color, in the middle of her bow she had a mushroom, but where her tiara was supposed to be was none only a silver star.

She had blond hair and blue eyes, Destiny recognized her

"Peach?..princess Peach?", Peach laugh and jumped down,

"That is my civil name, my name is Sailor Mushroom" she explained,

"How did you get here?" asked Sailor space,

"Let me explain" said a voice, next to Sailor Mushroom was a cute mushroom like creature, his name is Toad,

"You see Sailor Mushroom is more than just that and Princess Peach, she is Princess Asteria" he said,

"Princess Asteria?" the sailor scouts echoed, there was one more voice, looking back Sailor Mushroom reacted first,

"Star boom bang!" she threw a huge blast of showering light at the figure, the figure came dodge, but the light provided the identity of the person.

They all stared shocked..they knew who this is..Tuxedo gamer mask...but in reality his identity...who he is.

Most importantly..both Sailor Haven and Sailor gamer star knew who he was.

**To be continued...**

**Okay got a special competition for you all, whoever guesses who Tuxedo gamer mask is can choose who is going to be the outer scouts.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Identity revealed**

_"This time...we just found out who Tuxedo gamer mask is...but there is still a few things that we don't know, is he a good guy or a bad guy?, is Princess Peach Princess Asteria?, what about the gamer crystal? ...uhhhh it seemed that the longer we are as Sailor Scouts the more confusing things get..what can we do?. Who can we trust?. -Sailor Gamer star._

The next day:

Destiny slept in her bed..exhausted from last night. She and the sailor scouts were up almost all night trying to track down Tuxedo Gammer mask. They though it would be easy now

knowing who he was and where they could possibly find it wasn't.

What was also worse was that the last crystal was nowhere to be found...if Atlas didn't have it then who did?

Looking at the clock Luna decided to wake Destiny up...it was Saturday true, but they had sailor business to discuss with the other sailor scouts and princess Asteria,

"Destiny...its time to wake up" Luna called gently, she learned to be gentle with Destiny..she is the most sensitive person there was.

Destiny grunted gently, getting up she stretched, getting out of bed she put on a hoodie shirt, skinny jeans and a pair of sneakers.

Taking her brooch she put it on her pocket and the wand she hid it on a back pack before leaving her house.

Walking the streets Destiny yawned loudly..she was sleepy...sooo sooo sleepy.

Her eyes closed as she walked..the next thing she felt was her head and body hitting against something.

She landed on her bottom..hard,

"Ouch" she said rubbing her bottom, looking up she saw what she hit against...and it wasn't a what.

"Hey...watch where your going" he told her.

Destiny could not believe her own eyes...the person had short blond hair..it is little bit of green..his eyes were a deep cerulean blue like his jacket, white pants, boots and had googles on

his head.

He had an angry look in his face, Destiny stood up, looked at him from top to bottom, he may not have long pointy ears, but Destiny had to be stupid not to realize the person that was

talking to her was Jak...the protagonist of the precursor legacy..he looked like he does in the fourth game.

Looking at him the memory of last night flooded back into Destiny's mind:

_~Flashback~_

_The attack made a huge flash of light...Tuxedo mask dodge it but his identity was revealed._

_Sailor Haven and Sailor gamer star stared...they both knew who he truly was._

_"Jak?" they both said at the same time, but before they could ask anything Tuxedo gamer mask jumped out the building..landed safely on the ground before making a break for it._

_"Get him, before he gets away!" shouted Sailor Mushroom,_

_"Wait...he is one of us!" shouted Sailor gamer star,_

_"No he is not...we don't know whose side he is on!" scold Sailor Mushroom,_

_"But he has helped us many time..he has to be one of us, right Sailor Space?" said Sailor gamer star as she turned to see Sailor space, she shook her head and said_

_"True he has helped us..but we don't know what are his true intentions..he could be the bad guy", Sailor gamer star eyes began to tear up, she looked at Sailor heart_

_"Sailor heart?", she shook her head and said_

_"I am just not sure Sailor gamer star", then slowly Sailor gamer star looked at Sailor Haven..she was the hardest to look at..Sailor Gamer star knew her friend was in love with Jak..and now _

_that she knew Tuxedo gamer mask is Jak...its almost as if she betrayed her trust._

_Sailor Haven said_

_"I am sorry Sailor gamer star...I don't know what to think now"._

_~End of flashback~_

They spend the entire night looking for Jak...they never found him, now he was there, but Destiny can't risk her identity being discovered.

"I am sorry sir...I will be more careful" she simply said, nodding Jak left.

Looking back at him as he left Destiny asked

"Luna..what am I to do?", Luna looked at her and said softly

"Sadly..I am not the one to advise you there..you have to figure it out on your own".

"This is Serena and Darien all over again" Luna though.

**Later:**

"YOU SAW JAK!" shouted Samus, Princess Peach, Kaire and keira,

"Yes" Destiny replied as she nodded,

"BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM!" demanded Samus,

"Cause if I did then he would know I am Sailor gamer star" said Destiny, Samus though and said

"Good point",

"Ladies, please we have bigger things to worry about" said Princess Peach,

"Ya, like how does he travel from our worlds..he has been to every single world we have been" said kaire,

"Ya but we can't seem to find him" said Samus.

Destiny listen, she looked at Keira..she hasn't spoken since that night, getting up she sat next to her and asked

"Are you okay?", Keira sighted and said

"I am fine...you don't have to blame yourself",

"Blame myself for what?" asked Destiny,

"Its not your fault Jak turned out to be Tuxedo gamer mask...why I have no clue, but we will find out eventually" said Keira, Destiny nodded.

Princess Peach looked at them and said

"Now that you know I am your princess then we must continue our search for the missing gems, then will recover my crystal",

"Your crystal?" Destiny echoed...how come those words don't seem like their meant to be said by Princess Peach,

"What about Jak?" asked Kaire,

"One of us has to keep an eye on him" said Samus, then taking out five straws she said

"Shortest straw has to do it".

Shrugging they each took a straw... Destiny sighted she got the shorts straw,

"Good luck" said Samus in a sign song voice.

**The next morning:**

Destiny was up early in the morning...she was at Jak's only known apartment...

She yawned as she drank a cup of tea to keep herself awake, since she didn't knew at what hour he was up she had to extra early.

"Destiny...what do you know about this boy?" asked Luna,

"Not much" said Destiny,

"Why do you have to keep an eye on him, why doesn't Keira do it?" asked Luna,

"Look..I don't want her to go through any tougher times..look he is leaving now" said Destiny as she pointed.

Definitely Jak left the building, they followed.

He seemed to be doing normal errands,

"Luna this is boring" Destiny complained,

"Oh no..don't pull a lazy Serena on me" said Luna,

"Sorry I can't help I-hey..what is that?" said Destiny pointing.

Jak looked around..he snuck over to a door..once there he took out an unusual key before opening the door with it, he entered, Destiny quickly took the door, entered it before closing it

quietly.

Looking around she was shocked to see herself back in her street...so that is how he gets to her world.

Peeking, he looked the same...except his ears, anybody who see's him will probably think he is wearing a cosplay or something.

Looking again she saw he was gone...

"Hu..where did he go?" asked Destiny,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" a voice demanded, looking back she jumped in surprise when she saw it was Jak.

"Well?" he demanded,

"I...uhhh well I wanted to apologize to you for bumping against you" said Destiny lying, she saw his expression soften,

"Let me invite you to the Chez" said Destiny, he nodded.

Destiny betted that he had no idea what the Chez is.

She led him to a small restaurant next to the arcade, getting a table Destiny felt sort of awkward,

"Sooo what is your name?",

"Jak" he simply said,

"Mine is Destiny...I have never seen you around here..did you just move in?" asked Destiny,

"Ya...I came from a city far away from here" said Jak then added

"Things here are pretty different here",

"How different?" asked Destiny,

"If I told you you'd never believe me" said Jak.

Their rootbeer float came, the rest of their time they were quiet.

Looking Destiny saw Jak looked around, she knew he felt out of place...cause he was,

"Jak..if you want I can show you around sometime if you want" Destiny said, Jak looked at her...seemed to take his time to answer

"Alright..sometime" he said.

Destiny looked at Jak...to her he was probably one of the most tragic, saddest character in the video games...in her opinion.

It was always hard for Destiny to look at him and not feel sympathy.

Sometime passed, after finishing the floats Destiny paid for them, with a small good bye they went their ways.

Destiny walked over to her house when,

"I saw that" said a sing song voice, looking Destiny saw Samus,

"SAMUS!, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she shouted startled,

"I was looking around when I saw you with tuxedo gamer mask, wanted to see what was up" said Samus, Destiny was quiet then said

"His name is Jak",

"Whatever, Destiny, your flirting with the enemy, we don't even know what he wants" warned Samus,

"I am sure he is on our side, he has helped a lot" said Destiny,

"I am not going to start...all that I want is for you to be careful" warned Samus.

Suddenly there was an explosion...looking they saw smoke come out of one of the buildings in town.

They ran to that dirrection, there was a person there...just perfect, Riley.

"Come out and play you little sailor scouts" he said, people screamed and ran in all dirrections.

Samus and Destiny looked at each other, nodded, hidding they took out their transformation pen and brooch before,

"Star prism power-make up!" shouted Destiry,

"Space power-make up!" shouted Samus.

Their clothing immediately changed into their sailor outfits.

Jumping from their position they faced Riley,

"Star tiara bommerang attack!" shouted Sailor gamer star as she threw her tiara at Riley, it hit him,

"Plasma beam!" shouted Sailor space, it hit Riley, boy was he mad,

"You little brats!" he shouted before throwing balls of fire at them, dodging Sailor gamer star, looked at Luna who brought all of the sailor scouts,

"Come on, we can take him down!" shouted Sailor gamer star,

"We have to!, he has the last gem on him!" shouted Sailor mushroom.

Looking at Riley Sailor gamer star though

"The last crystal?".

Suddenly Riley set the entire shops on fire..people were going to get killed.

"Lets see if your judgment is good, will you choose to chase after me or save the people inside of those shops?" mocked Riley before flying away.

Sailor Mushroom and the other scouts went after Riley..but looking Sailor gamer star knew she had to do what was right..the gem was the least of her priorities.

Taking out her wand she pointed it at the fire,

"Hope this works" though Sailor gamer star before shouting

"Star healing restoration!", a beam of light was shot, hitting the fire it began to ceased, it took a lot of energy but the fire was put out, even the shop was restored to how it was.

Finishing she felt exhausted...she was.

Her whole world began to grow dark as Destiny lost consciousness, the last thing she remembered was something..or somebody grabbing her falling form..who was it? what was it? did it

mean to help her or harm her?

Her mind was far too exhausted to think about it.

**To be continued...**


End file.
